


Virgen María

by anguis_00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anguis_00/pseuds/anguis_00
Summary: Todo sucede con niños de 8 años tratando de establecer una obra.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Draco: **entre llorando al despacho donde estaban mis padres hablando, tenia mis ojos y mis mejillas rojas por llorar todo el camino del colegio a casa** pa.papá, mamá ... ya no soy virgen **volvi a llorar abrazando a mi mamá como si vida depende de eso**

Narcisa: **abrace a mi niño fuertemente** esto es tu culpa! Siempre quieres llevarlo a esas reuniones estupidas sabiendo que aun es un niño y ahora queria comportarse como adulto, ve a saber que cosas escucha allí

Lucius: **trataba de salir de mi shock y empecé a cuestionar a mi esposa también diciendole que no esta lo suficiente con Draco.** **Una vez nos calmamos miramos a nuestro hijo preocupados** Dragon ... quien fue que te saco la virginidad?

Draco: **hice un puchero cruzandome de brazos** la maestra! Esa bruja sucia e inmunda me quito el papel de la virgen María para darsela a otra persona **volvi a llorar** dijo que era un error que un chico fuera de la virgen María no importaba lo hermoso y perfecto que soy!

_el_ _día en el ensayo_

Harry: **quede mirando a la niña vestida como estaba Draco en la anterior practica y gire mi rostro siguiente buscando al rubio.** **Se suponia que yo era Jose y Draco era mí María** maestra ... y Malfoy?

Maestra: oh, el señorito malfoy tuvo una pequeña rabieta ya que no podía ser María. La madre nos informo que ya no participaria en la obra, pero no te preocupes ... la nueva Maria aprende rápido sus líneas.

Harry: pero ... él era María, mi esposa! ¿Cómo puede cambiar a mi esposa tan fácilmente ?!


	2. JOSÉ

Lily: no quieres actuar más porque el niño que iba a ser María ya no va a ser María?

James: bueno ... tienes que entender que algunas cosas no se dan como uno se lo espera **rasque mi nuca nervioso.** **Harry siempre había sido un niño tranquilo, tenia sus pequeños berrinches, pero nunca al punto de encapricharse con eso ... y ahora**

Harry: me parece muy injusto! Draco era mi María, mi esposa y la maestra lo cambio por una niña!

James: harry, María era una mujer, una niña. Me sorprende que se lo hayan dado en un principi a él auch! **mi esposa me habia dado un codazo**

Lily: **acaricie el cabello de mi hijo** no te sientes cómodo en actuar si no es con ese niño? **mi niño nego contra mi pecho** él te motivo a aceptar? **asintió, ya era raro que Harry aceptara estar en una obra y aun más en un papel principal** esta bien ... hablare con la maestra y la madre del niño así podremos acomodar esto.


	3. Quién sabe

Maestra: señora Malfoy, le repito que su hijo es un niño, no puede ser la virgen María. Eso se veria como un insulto en los actos y

Narcissa: insulto? Un insulto es lo que le hizo a mi niño, lo ilusiono con darle el papel principal y ahora se lo quita asi porque si?

Maestra: no fui yo quien le dio el papel a su hijo, él mismo tomo las cosas y no las quiso soltar. Por favor, señora... son niños, los niños tienen capricho y no por eso debe complacerlo en todo.

Lily: Harry no actuara si su hijo no esta **entre al aula avergonzada, habia esperado afuera a que saliera la maestra, pero no paso** disculpen la interrupción, pero creo que es necesaria. Como hemos hablado muchas veces, maestra, Harry se aleja de todo lo que es actuaciones o interacciones de mas con los otros niños. No se si Harry y su hijo sean amigos -esperaba que si, Harry me decia siempre lo impresionante que era Malfoy- pero él lo ayudo a querer tener el papel de José, mi hijo nunca se hubiera animado a hacerlo, y ahora cambiar eso para ponerle a otra persona le fue un gran impacto y no se siente comodo de hacerlo.  
Habría alguna forma de que esto se pueda resolver?

Maestra: mamis... esto no es a causa mía, el director cuando vio los repartos se espanto al ver a Draco Malfoy como María y pidio que lo sacara. Se que es un gran avance para Harry, me sorprendio cuando pidió el papel de José, pero mis manos estan atadas ahora.

_dias después_

Maestra: - **todos estaban aplaudiendo** \- y por último, tenemos a Harry Potter como José y Draco Malfoy como María. - **los aplausos siguieron, no se que habían hecho esas señoras, pero el director luego de la charla con ellas vino a pedirme que Draco sea María-**


End file.
